1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to a computer system, and more particularly to maintaining cache coherency of data.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as the Symmetrix™ family of data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. An example data storage system may include one or more data storage devices, such as those of the Syrnmetrix™ family, that are connected together and may be used to provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests, such as data read and write operations.
Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. Such storage devices are provided, for example, by EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass. and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,939 to Yanai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,394 to Galtzur et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,147 to Vishlitzky et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,208 to Ofek. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels to the storage device and storage device provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage device directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical disk units. The logical disk units may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single storage device unit allows the host systems to share data stored therein.
Within a system, such as the Symmetrix™ data storage system, messages may be communicated between different components using a switch fabric. The switch fabric may include one or more switches arranged to permit transmissions of messages between different components or endpoints, such as processors or directors, included in a single Symmetrix system. Messages may also be referred to as frames and may include a header portion and a payload, such as data. The data storage system may include data stored in a global memory accessible and used by the different endpoints. Each of the different endpoints may also have a local cache of portions of data from global memory. Various techniques may be used in connection with maintaining cache coherency between the data in global memory and in each of the local caches.
One existing technique has each of the endpoints polling global memory to determine when a portion of data in global memory has been modified, such as when a portion of the global memory is updated as a result of a write to global memory. This has a drawback in that each endpoint polls global memory using system resources resulting, for example, in increased traffic for each endpoint to continuously communicate with global memory. It may be desirable to have a technique in maintaining local cache coherency which decreases the amount of traffic.